The Christmas Season
by Neassa Cassiopea
Summary: "Tonight was to be the Comprix Christmas Ball, and our entire family would be in attendance." An unwind alternate universe, set in the late victorian London.


**Hello everyone! This is my first Unwind fanfic. Thank you so much for reading! For anyone confused, it is set in Victorian London, around the late 1800's. **

* * *

"Draw it tighter, couldn't you?" I wheezed out to Miracolina, the corset constricting my breaths. Tonight was to be the Comprix Christmas Ball, and our entire family would be in attendance.

"Sorry Risa," She said, loosening the strings a tad bit, "Your aunt said you must look especially presentable tonight, your season starts in the spring!"

"Season this season that," I scoffed stepping into my over petticoat, and then final gown. It was a light blue, soft material that almost looked like the color of snow. "We all know all the men are just waiting to reap the fortune."

My cousin, Levi Calder knocked and when deciding I must be decent, popped his head into the room. "The carriage awaits!" He said smirking and winking at Miracolina. She blushed and placed a final pin into my hair. This teasing and flirting they have is quite cute. Gratefully, I stood and kissed Miracolina's cheek.

"Merry Christmas Mira, thank you for your help," I turned toward my Lev, "Let us go!"

We floated down the few flights of stairs, and into the snowy streets of London. Lev helped me board the carriage, helping with my absolutely blasted skirts. Once inside, I took a space next to my aunt, with Lev across from me.

"Now Risa, remember your manners. No shenanigans! Your season will be starting soon, and there is no need to have nasty rumors about you." Aunt Lucinda will never forget those family dinners years ago.

"Aunt Lucinda, I attend finishing school," Looking out the window I looked out the frosty streets, attempting to seem nonchalant "I am not completely daft."

Her Aunt put a hand on my shoulder, "Risa, you _must_ act like a lady, otherwise you will never get married or inherit your fortune." Oh yes, the fortune. My entire world just _revolves _around my fortune.

Deciding not to pick a fight in a carriage, I surrender, "Yes, Auntie."

* * *

Upon arriving at the ball, there were already 3 calls for dancing with my name. One, from the host's family. Camus. _Great. _It would be an awkward and not at all fun dance. Around the dukes son I will be acting absolutely proper and not at all myself.

The second, from Roland Taggart. _Dear god._ This is horrid, I can only pray to god that it is an uptempo, and that I will not have to stand to close to that..creature.

Finally, the third makes me smile. Connor Lassiter, the one and only. He has given these to me since my first ball. And since, it has become somewhat of a game. I always save his dance for last, and we leave _just_before his dance.

He has never pre-requested one though, that bastard. I look up to see his brown hair from across the ballroom, and give a small wave. He gave me a small smile and mouthed, '_Will you finally dance tonight?'_. I laughed at his perseverance and mouthed back '_Maybe' _with a smirk.

"Whom are you talking to?" A deep voice came behind me. Camus was standing idly beside me, waiting for a dance as I was not otherwise occupied. I placed the cards on my seat and turned to face him.

"Oh no one, just singing a tune," I giggled in an unfamiliar manner, hopeful that it would prompt him to ask me to dance, and we could get this over. Thankfully, it seemed to work.

"Oh! Well this music certainly is lovely, I saw you noticed my card, would you like to dance?" He asked hopeful. I do not understand why he even asked, it would not be proper for me to refuse a dance, I agreed and we made our way to the floor.

While dancing, I tried mostly to ignore Camus and his dull questions and decided to look at the other guests. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Connor. He was in a group of people, and seems to be talking to another family.

As Camus spun me with the swirl of the music, I saw Connor bend to kiss the hand of the girl. I gasped, and nearly fell over. Camus caught me before I crashed to the ground, and the rest of the dancers pursued. I gave a silent prayer that no one saw me tumble, pardon Camus.

After our dance, I quietly excused myself. And looked to find Lev, he was standing with our Aunt, talking about some gentleman's club.

"Excuse me for one moment, I must talk to my cousin," I interrupted, not caring that I was speaking out of turn. I pulled him aside for a moment, and shifted my eyes toward Connor and the girl in question. "Lev, who is Mr. Lassiter talking to?"

"You mean Connor," He asked, his thirteen year old eyes scanning the room for his friend.

I rolled my eyes and snapped, "Of course I mean Connor! Who is he talking with?" I was starting to get frustrated. Who was this girl!?

"Oh that's Ariana. Mira says that everyone is whispering of a betrothal."Shrugging he looked at the dancers, I dismissed him, and sat fuming. It was just a rumor, probably not even true.

"Greetings Risa_," Gross. _Roland. I stood up, ready to suffer through the next four minutes of my life.

"Hello Roland,"I said as he smirked and guiding me to the dance floor.

"Its Mr. Taggart," He whispered in my ear. What an absolute totty one-lung. The nerve of some people.

I clenched my teeth and took a step back. "Mr. Taggart," I deadpanned, not smiling and showing my distaste. This only edged him other further.

"Lovely song isn't it! A good tempo," Wonderful, a slow song. Just what I needed to get on with this absolutely repulsive dance. I saw Ariana and Connor enter the dance floor, also beginning to dance.

"Yes it is wonderful," his hands were slowly sliding down from my waist. _Oh no you don't_. I took my hand down as well, and ruffled my skirts, causing people to look at us.

"Whoops! Sorry! A wire in my corset stuck! I mustn't trip and fall." I laughed, almost a little too loud. Connor was looking at us too. God, I can't believe I'm going to do this. But when Roland's eyes shifted, I mouthed _help _to Connor and was relieved to see he understood. Just get through this dance Risa.

I managed to escape that dance without him pinching my bum. Thank you gracious god. I made eye contact with Connor, and he quickly rushed over after kissing Ariana's hand.

"Would you like to dance another Risa?" Roland asked, a grin lighting up his face.

"It is Ms. Warden and -" I was interrupted by Connor coming up to stand next to me.

"She already promised to dance with me next!" He gave an almost charming smile at Roland as he slinked away.

As soon as the song started, I thanked him. "Gracious, at that point, it was a last-ditch effort for him not to try to pinch my bum." He laughed at this, even though I didn't particularly find it amusing.

"Well if you think it's that funny…" I trailed off looking away.

"No! Sorry," he stifled more laughter. "It was just your excuse. You made it so obvious. It was good, deserved it for doing that." I smirked in agreement with him. We danced for a while longer, and I decided that I liked dancing with Connor Lassiter. It was easy and seemed to flow. I certainly didn't have to watch how for wandering hands or tripping feet.

"Ladies gossip says that Ariana is your new fianceé. Is that true?" I went in for the kill, now or never I suppose.

"Would it matter if she was?" Connor teased.

"Of course it was! I couldn't be going on my," I counted quickly in my head. Third, oh god. "Third dance with someone who is engaged to someone else!"

He took that into consideration for a moment before replying. "Well thankfully for you, no. We are not engaged. And hopefully won't be." I raised my eyebrows at this. Ariana comes from a very accomplished family. "I would just like to have a meaningful conversation with someone after 3 months of meeting."

I was surprised. "Really? Three months? After three months of knowing you we had gotten into at least thirteen fights." Probably three that christmas night alone, actually.

"Well yes, that's partly why I have asked you to dance with me for ten years." I blushed. "You can't threaten to stab me on a dance floor can you?"

"I could if I wanted to." Indignant to his comment.

"Do you want to?" He pressed.

"No, I do not."

"Good," we moth smiled for a moment, before the song ended and Lev came running up to us. Oh god, three dances.

"Risa, how could you have danced that long? Auntie is having a fit!" Lev looked annoyed.

"Right! Sorry!" I was flustered, not knowing exactly what to do with myself before I went to face my Aunt.

"Risa wait!" Connor grabbed my hand before I ran off to the tables lined at the walls. "I uh- I was wondering if you would like to accompany my family for tea on Saturday."

"Formally?" He nodded. "Sure, I just really have to get to my aunt." Surprisingly, he took my hand and kissed it. I rolled my eyes at him trying to be suave. "I really must go. See you then."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I would love any sort of feedback but don't feel obliged by any means. Thank you so much!


End file.
